


The Air You Breathe

by CozyKotaBear



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Weed, jake and quentin are weed buddies, they are literally just bonding and getting high in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear
Summary: “Don’t tell me that you’ve never smoked before?” Jake questions him.“You said..” Jake is cut off before he can finish.“Look, I tried it one time back in high school and that was it. It made me sleepy and I had to stop!” He confesses and Jake lets out a deep sigh.“But since we don’t have to sleep here, I figured I could give it another go, y’know?” Quentin trials off and Jake gives him an unimpressed look.
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 43





	The Air You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i know I told everyone I was taking a bit of a break from writing this month but I got some inspiration to write some parksmith and I had to get it out of my system.
> 
> This is based on an experience I had irl LOL

They are sitting deep in the forest, side by side underneath a sizable tree. They’re not far off from the campfire, there is a decent amount of light washed over them.  
  
They are talking about their lives before this one, passing a homemade blunt back and forth.  
  
Jake has always been good with nature and he could recognize a cannabis plant like the back of his hand, he spends a lot of his time out in this forest by himself and one day he took a walk and discovered the rows of greenery sitting tucked away behind a large rock.  
  
Jake knows a thing or two about making makeshift joints, he found himself creating his own many times back before he ended up here.  
  
He ended up grinding the plant into little fine particles to ensure the best results and wrapped a bay leaf around it to keep it all together.  
  
Jake has found a nice companion in Quentin since he got here and they like to sit together away from the others to relax.   
  
Only recently have they started smoking together and they have yet to tell anyone else about their stash and Jake has come to realize that Quentin is very good at keeping secrets.  
  
“And I take it you miss her?” Jake asks, he’s adjusting himself under the tree.  
  
“We went through a lot together, I can’t help but miss her” Quentin says with a bit of a sigh.  
  
Jake hums in response, he’s placing the rolled up leaf to his mouth and sucking in a breath and holding it there before carefully exhaling, a large cloud of smoke billows out of his mouth.  
  
He places the plant in front of Quentin and he takes it between his fingers and gently places it up to his mouth.  
  
“Dude, I wish you could have seen her art” Quentin says in a hazy voice.  
  
“Art is for people with sticks up their asses,” Jake retaliates and Quentin scrunches up his face and looks over in his direction.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Quentin asks, Jake can tell he is curious.  
  
“My parents forced me into the arts and I just couldn’t do it, it was all so fucking stupid” Jake says, he darts his eyes over at Quentin for a moment.  
  
“My parents were never the artsy type, but I can appreciate it,” Quentin replies.  
  
“Then, can you explain to me the ones that look like children's drawings?” Jake spits out as Quentin lets out a big puff of smoke fall out of his mouth.  
  
He coughs a little and waves the smoke out of his face and brings his arm over to Jake and passes it back to him.  
  
“Art is hard to explain, man” Quentin says with a huff of a laugh.  
  
“It’s kind of like that saying, ‘beauty is in the eye of the beholder’” he finishes and Jake scoffs at his words.  
  
“How are a few paint strokes ‘beauty’?” Jake questions before placing the plant to his mouth again and sucking in a breath.  
  
“Art is subjective, something that I find appealing is not necessarily going to be something you find appealing as well. So I can’t exactly explain any of it to you” he finishes.  
  
“I take it your parents were a fan of abstract?” Quentin asks him and Jake rolls his eyes.  
  
He exhales a puff of smoke and looks over at Quentin, “What do you think?” he deadpans.  
  
“That form of art is probably the hardest to understand, sometimes a single stroke can tell a million stories and sometimes a million strokes can tell only one” Quentin says with a dreamy sigh.  
  
He looks over at Jake, his eyebrow is cocked and he lets a smile creep past his lips.  
  
“Anything else you wanna tell me, Mr. Artsy fartsy?” Jake says with a laugh, he’s nudging Quentin with his elbow now.  
  
Quentin ducks his head and laughs at the playful gesture a smile painted across his face.  
  
“I don’t know man, when you know you know,” Quentin says with a giggle.  
  
“Wish I had someone like you to tell me these fancy things when I was younger, I could have bull shit my way through way more art lessons than you could even imagine just with that one line” Jake admits before taking another hit.  
  
“Not everyone is good with art,” Quentin responds.  
  
“You know what I am good at?” Jake says with a smile and Quentin hums in response.  
  
“Watch this,” Jake states, he’s hitting Quentin’s shoulder to get his attention. Quentin complies and turns his head over in Jake’s direction.  
  
Jake places the plant to his lips and sucks in a breath and holds it, he’s pulling it away from his face and tilting his head up and starts to exhale a string of O’s into the air.  
  
Quentin gasps at the sight, “H-how did you do that?” he questions him and Jake laughs.  
  
“It’s all about how you position your mouth and how you push it out,” Jake admits to him.  
  
“Can you teach me?” Quentin asks more enthusiastically than Jake was expecting.  
  
“I can try” he replies with a chuckle.  
  
“You want to open your mouth in an O shape, like this” he demonstrates it to the other man and Quentin follows the motion.  
  
“When you’re exhaling it you want to do it in the motion as if you’re coughing” Jake orders as he passes the plant to Quentin.  
  
Quentin attempts at the instructions given to him.  
  
“Good, go give it a try now” Jake encourages.  
  
Quentin looks down at the rolled up leaf and carefully takes it in his hand and brings it up to his mouth. He takes in a large breath and holds it for a second before opening his mouth like Jake told him to and starts breathing out in short pants.  
  
It doesn’t go so well and Quentin ends up in a dreadful coughing fit, Jake is quickly hitting the boy on his back and letting out a small giggle.  
  
“It was a good first attempt,” Jake says with a grin.  
  
“How long did it take you to learn that?” Quentin manages to get out through the hacking.  
  
“Not long at all, my high school gym teacher actually taught me that,” Jake confesses and Quentin starts coughing even harder.  
  
“You’re w-what?” he questions.  
  
“Wanna see what else he taught me?” Jake says with a smirk and Quentin looks over in his direction, a confused look on his face. He’s finally recovered from the wheezing.  
  
“Here,” Jake says, he’s plucking the blunt out of Quentins hand and quickly bringing it back up to his own mouth and taking a hit.   
  
He pulls it away from his mouth and exhales, two funnels of smoke come pouring out of his nose and Quentin watches in amusement.  
  
“How are you doing that?” he asks in bewilderment and Jake lets out a hardy laugh after all the smoke comes out of him and he’s placing his hand onto Quentines shoulder.  
  
“You literally just exhale through your nose instead of your mouth” He says to the younger man while shaking his head.  
  
Quentin quickly snatches up the plant and sucks onto it at a rapid pace before pulling it off his mouth. He closes his mouth and attempts to exhale through his nose but it doesn’t go as he planned and he ends up in another coughing fit.  
  
“Dude, relax,” Jake says, he’s patting Quentins back again.  
  
“You and your friends never tried this shit when you smoked with them?” Jake questions him and Quentin finally catches his breath and looks over at Jake.  
  
“Well, you see,” he nervously says and Jake’s face falls in a flat line and his hand stops and rests on Quentins back.  
  
“Don’t tell me that you’ve never smoked before?” Jake questions him.  
  
“You said..” Jake is cut off before he can finish.  
  
“Look, I tried it one time back in high school and that was it. It made me sleepy and I had to stop!” He confesses and Jake lets out a deep sigh.  
  
“But since we don’t have to sleep here, I figured I could give it another go, y’know?” Quentin trials off and Jake gives him an unimpressed look.  
  
“Well I guess I could teach you the shotgun kiss” Jake says, he’s lifting his hand up to tap his bottom lip a small smile creeping past his lips.  
  
“What's that one?” Quentin asks him.  
  
“Come here,” Jake says, he’s pushing Quentins shoulders in his direction. He’s adjusting his own position under the tree so that they are facing each other. Quentin is sitting cross legged in front of him and Jake is on his knees facing Quentin.  
  
“Gimmie that,” Jake snatches the blunt out of Quentins hands and into his own, it’s dwindled away quite a bit since they got here and Jake is going to make the most of what's left.  
  
“Now what?” Quentin questions him, he’s tilting his head to the side and Jake finds the motion rather endearing.  
  
“You just…” Jake takes his free hand and lifts it up in front of Quentin, he gently places it on the side of his face. He’s dragging his thumb along his cheek and glides it to his bottom lip.   
  
Quentin lets out a shaky sigh as Jake carefully opens his mouth by pulling on his lower lip with his thumb.  
  
“Open your mouth a little,” Jake says with a sly smile and he can see a visible tint of pink dusted across the boy's cheeks.  
  
“Just like that” Jake whispers.  
  
Quentin leaves his mouth open just a touch as Jake quickly takes the hit and then leans forward towards his face.  
  
Quentin's eyes grow wide at the sight as Jake gently places his lips onto Quentins and breaths into his mouth. Jake slowly drags his tongue across Quentins bottom lip and Quentin's eyes flutter at the sensation and he inhales the smoke that pours into his mouth.  
  
Jake finishes exhaling and carefully pulls away from him and Quentin holds onto his breath for a moment before he lets the fog pour out of his mouth and opens his eyes back up, cheeks still heavily tinted pink.  
  
Jake smirks at him and Quentin starts coughing a little and looks in the other direction.  
  
“I think you’re pretty good at that one” Jake says with a sheepish look and Quentin swallows hard, he’s darting his eyes back to Jake and Jake can’t help but smile at the disoriented boy.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Quentin says with a pause, he takes this moment to cough into his fist.  
  
“Trying that one again” he finishes, he’s placing a strand of hair behind his ear and Jake can tell he is a bit embarrassed right now.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind either,” Jake admits as he adjusts himself a little closer to Quentin and brings the leaf back up to his mouth and takes in another breath.  
  
They go back and forth, blowing smoke into each other's mouths for the rest of the night until the blunt runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet, I promise ill be updating again soon. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, much love~


End file.
